


Happy Together

by ryry_peaches



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Post-Wedding, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Just ridiculous reception fluff ft. dancing as a family, and Johnny being a good dad.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S OVER. What a finale, holy shit. I'd like to take this moment to say that I love the Rose parents so so much, and I am so proud of the Rose family and of the very real cast and crew who worked hard for the last several years to bring them and the residents of Schitt's Creek to life 💕

"Thank you for not being mad," David whispers. Stevie is out in the hallway waiting for him, but he feels a little bit like he needs to clear the air here — the second he realized that Patrick _hadn't_ intended the massage to be a _happy ending_ (and oh, god, that little turn of phrase is going to haunt him, he's sure of it), a cold chill ran down his spine. He knows that he hasn't betrayed Patrick, really, but maybe he should have — made sure? Before?

Patrick sighs. "I'm not thrilled," he tells David, and David's heart sinks just a little, a half-centimeter, "but it was my fault, so…"

"It doesn't mean anything," David tells him, and he means it. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew that you didn't want it, but Patrick, you're the only person sex has ever been…important with. You know that."

Patrick runs his lip through his teeth. "Yeah," he sighs, finally. "I do know that." He takes David by the back of the neck and draws him in for a quick kiss, then shoves him gently away. "Go, before Stevie thinks I'm in here giving you another happy ending."

David groans, but he kisses Patrick once on the forehead and goes.

-

"You're ridiculous," Patrick says. They've cleared out the rows of chairs, lining the walls with chairs and tables laden with food. Someone has produced bags of paper plates and plastic cups, and David is suddenly grateful he chose mostly food that can be eaten by hand, standing up.

It's ridiculous and tacky to hold the reception in the same place — the same room! — as the ceremony. So much of the day has been ridiculous and tacky, and David — he doesn't care. Not with Patrick in his shiny James Bond suit looking up at him with wide, shiny eyes, and Alexis and his mother twirling together nearby wearing the two most ridiculous outfits anyone has ever worn to a wedding. "I am not the most ridiculous thing here by a long shot," he tells his husband. (His husband!)

"You made a sex joke in our vows. You had sex with someone else in the middle of the day on our wedding day and then you referenced it in your vows." The words could be angry if Patrick's eyes weren't as Bambi-ish as they've ever been, wide and full of universes. If his voice wasn't soft and half-air.

"You have no right to criticize my vows," David informs Patrick archly. "'Always Be My Baby,' Patrick?" Patrick just sighs at him, and David brings a hand up from his shoulders to cup the back of his head. "It wasn't a joke," he says, and he hates looking people in the eye but he looks Patrick in the eye because he needs him to know that he means this. "You are my happy ending, and that has nothing to do with sex, Patrick. We could never have sex again and I would still be happier with you than I ever thought I could be." He swallows, pushing back the tears he feels pressing at the backs of his eyes. "And I would still want to make you happier than you've ever been."

Patrick looks dangerously mushy, and that won't do, because if he falls apart then David will _definitely_ fall apart. But he seems to realize this, and puts on the smile he reserves for giving David shit to say, "So you don't want to have sex ever again?"

"Now, let's not be rash," David says, giggling, and he manages to push back his tears enough that they're no longer in danger of falling.

It's then that he sees Ray inching toward the end of the banquet table that's boasting the dock that connects David's iPhone to the speaker system. Stevie, who David put in charge of protecting it from Ray and his desire to play "Puppy Love" or "Tonight You Belong to Me" or any of the other heinous suggestions he'd tossed in for the wedding playlist, is nowhere to be found. Alexis is also nowhere to be found now, having detached herself from their mom at some point, and that's _very_ interesting (or possibly not interesting at all; practically half the attendees have a bet going), but he really has to intercept Ray before everyone's ears are assaulted with "Can't Take My Eyes Off You." Or Patrick does; David tries to nudge him in that direction, but he catches on too fast.

"Not my fight, David," he says smugly. "I actually happen to like Frankie Valli."

"Um, you made all my fights your fights when you agreed to marry me, and it's not about liking him, Patrick. I like Reece's Pieces, but that doesn't mean they belong at my wedding."

Patrick makes a show of looking over David's shoulder at the long row of folding banquet tables, and then stage-whispers, "I don't want to alarm you, but there's a dish of Reece's Pieces right there." Right at that moment, "Stand By Me" comes on, and David is helpless to stop Ray from playing DJ as his father is approaching them with paternal intent written all over his face.

"I don't suppose I can, uh, borrow your groom for a dance," he says to Patrick, and Patrick smiles and nods and relinquishes David without hesitation. "Does it have to be this dance?" David asks, and is treated to his husband (!) and father both laughing at him.

It takes a moment for David to settle on what to do with his hands — eventually he settles limp wrists around his neck like a teenager at a dance, which is awkward but ultimately the least awkward of his choices.

"So," Johnny says, over Ben King's assertions that he won't shed a tear, "Big day, huh?"

David huffs and rolls his eyes and waits for his dad to stop fumbling and get to what he wants to say, which he knows from years of bitter experience will happen faster without his help.

"David, I —" Johnny looks away for a second, choked up, and David is acutely aware of how strange this is for them. Not as strange as it would have been three years ago, though, and he knows tomorrow he'll be glad they shared this moment, no matter how unbearable it is now. "I know that you've had trouble, in the past, finding a romantic partner who treated you well. And I haven't always been there to help you pick up the pieces after, and I'm sorry for that, but —" He swallows heavily, and David can feel himself blushing. "I never doubted that you could find someone who sees how special you are, and how well you deserve to be loved and cared for." And suddenly the tears are back, and David is half-sobbing. "You've found that person, David," Johnny says, a little watery himself. "I could not be more proud of you for sticking with him. I know that you are going to have a long and happy marriage, son."

"Fuck, Dad," David chokes out, which is not what he wanted to say but he's touched and embarrassed and overwhelmed. And then, somewhere in the deep well of emotions that's overflowing between his own wedding and his parents' impending departure, he finds the right response. He takes a deep breath. "At the risk of sounding Oedipal, um. Mom pointed out recently that Patrick is a lot like you. And that thought really grossed me out at first, like, really," he says, which makes his dad laugh a little, "but she was right. And I've seen the way you love Mom, even when she's at her absolute craziest, and I think that if Patrick loves me like that, then I don't know how I ever got so lucky."

"Aw!" Alexis chooses that moment to appear beside them, sans Stevie, saving them both from whatever tearful response Johnny would have had to that. "Are we having a family moment?"

"No, nope. Moment over, actually," David declares, pushing his dad away, which has the unintended consequence of giving Alexis space to insert herself between them. Moira notices from where she's standing across the room with Ronnie and Jocelyn and swans across the floor to join them; she thankfully abandoned her hat before the reception, but she's still dressed in her ridiculous vestments — and he's suddenly hit with a rush of affection for the only woman he's ever known who treats every day like a red carpet and special events like the Met Gala. Any level of fearlessness he has in him, he inherited from his mother.

"Why, family," Moira says airily, "are we having a final hurrah? Did no one think to invite your dear mother to join your revel?"

"No one is hurrah-ing," David protests, even as Alexis takes one of his hands and Moira takes the other — but then Alexis motions Patrick over, and David has to pull away for a moment. Not to escape, but — Clint and Marci are wallflowering it up, watching them casually with kind eyes, and it won't stand. He marches over and holds out a hand to each of them.

"Oh, David, sweetie," Marci says, "this seems like a family thing —"

"You're family," David tells her firmly, "and if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to join us, but it would mean a lot to me."

To David's surprise, it's Clint who takes his hand first, in a surprisingly gentle grip, and Marci is already holding his other hand, and David leads them in a chain to where his family is sort of dancing in an awkward clump to — "Que Sera, Sera," David recognizes with minimal eye rolling. Stevie finally appears at the very first "whatever will be will be," and David reels her in; she lands somewhere between himself and his dad.

This isn't the reception that David meticulously planned, but he knows that in the motel lawn or a fancy manor or under a highway overpass, he would have gotten this moment with these people. Every single person he loves in this world (with apologies to Mariah, but that's a different sort of love, he must acknowledge) is here in this hall, dancing and laughing and mostly just hanging onto one another.

The group dissolves naturally after a few songs, and David tugs Patrick away just in time for Ray to finally settle on an acceptable song. The opening strains of "The Way You Look Tonight" settle him, and he reels Patrick in by the hips. "One more dance," he says, somewhat hoarsely.

"Good song," Patrick says softly. "Just clichéd enough."

"Would we call this a cliché, or a classic?"

Patrick just smiles and shakes his head, and David ducks down to give him a kiss. "Hey, we're married," he whispers, like it's a secret to be covered by Sinatra's crooning.

"I was there," Patrick whispers back, and David pulls him close, feels him nose into the base of his neck as he leans into the hug, and just tries to freeze this perfect moment — this town, their families, the Jazzagals and both baseball teams and, it seems, everyone who's crossed paths with the Roses since they landed here. Rain pounding the roof so hard that the sound system doesn't quite drown it out. Dirty, economical tile and folding tables, and it's the happiest day of David's life — for now. He tells Patrick that: "This is the best day of my life so far." He whispers it into Patrick's hair.

Patrick unburies his face from David's neck to arch an eyebrow at him. "So far? You plan on having many better days than marrying me?" He's teasing again, smiling with the corners of his mouth turned down.

"I plan on being married to you being better than marrying you," David says, because at this point what's one more bald, humiliating emotional admission in a day of them? When it makes Patrick smile with his teeth, like his face is cracking open just for David.

"Me too," Patrick says, and tucks himself back into David's shoulder, kissing him over his suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so grateful for this fandom community that has been so welcoming to me as a newbie (I only started watching in December '19!) and I'm heartbroken that the series has ended but we're all still here creating and having fun and spreading the love and joy that Schitt's Creek is all about. Big hugs to everyone! 💕💕
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr at @fourgetregret or @loveburnsbrighter.


End file.
